


The eleventh tour

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [15]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “How’re you feeling baby?”“Fine.” Vanjie turns a little so his head is against Brooke’s chest, Brooke running his head through Vanjie’s hair. "but I’mma running a damned fucking fever.”“I know.” Brooke mumbles, his lips still resting against Vanjie’s temple.~~~The season 11 tour told in lives, from a Brightest Timeline perspective





	The eleventh tour

_ “Vanjie.” _

_ Asia films in a backstage area, Vanjie sitting on a sofa, untangling his headphones. He’s wearing a black cap, short black shorts with zippers down the side and a black tanktop.  _

_ “You wanna go up there and see Brooke Lynn do her rehearsal?” _

_ “I’ve seen that bitch on her tippy toes before.” Vanjie isn’t even looking up, the task of untangling headphones demanding her full concentration.  _

_ “You’ve seen her on her tippy toes before?” Asia asks, amusement clear in her voice. Vanjie looks up, a smirk on his lips. _

_ “Mmmh.” _

_ “Ew! Gross.” _

_ Vanjie laughs. “You the one who asked me bitch!” Vanjie throws the headphones. “Don’t ask if you don’t wanna know!” _

_ “Hey Brooke!” Asia walks past the buffet, Brooke standing next to a nacho spread, a tortilla chip halfway to his mouth. He’s wearing a red cap, a grey unzipped hoodie, a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, his feet bare. _

_ “Vanjie says she didn’t wanna come see your rehearsal.” _

_ “So?” Brooke covers his mouth as he chews the chip. “We’re not the same person?” _

_ “Vanjie says she’s seen you on your tippy toes before.” _

_ Brooke laughs. “Well I’m seen him go on his tippy toes too.” Brooke smirks, walking past Asia and over to the couch where Vanjie is sitting.  _

_ “Yes bitch!” Vanjie stands up, popping up on her toes in her white and orange sneakers. “I can do ballet too!” Vanjie attempts to walk on point, managing three steps before he falls into Brooke’s arms like a toddler, Brooke easily catching him.  _

_ “Great job big guy.” Brooke smiles, Vanjie laughing as he puts his arms around Brooke and goes in for a kiss, Asia making a gagging sound. _

_ “Y’all obnoxious as fuck.” _

_ /// _

_ “Oh fuck no!” Vanjie is standing with a water bottle in the same backstage area, pointing at a production assistant. “What you got on that grocery list? You got one bottle of Hennessy, we five people who drink Hennesy, you got one bottle of vodka, you the only one who drinks that nasty ass vodka, and what about Brock?” _

_ “Don’t involve me in this!” Brooke calls from outside the frame. “I have nothing to do with this!” _

_ “He ain’t even liking none of those two options. He a tequila ho. We can’t have no party without the good drinks” _

_ /// _

_ “Now listen!” A’keria looks at her screen. She’s wearing a light blue eyeshadow and a red wig as well as silver earrings. They’re backstage in a makeup room, Silky barely visible in the background. _

_ “Bitch,” A’keria turns her camera a little. “Why you got a whole ass sleeve of condoms in your fucking makeup bag? Though I do guess it better than that vibrator sound coming from your rooms-” _

_ “Oh you shut your face! I ride those bullets that quiet as fuck.” _

_ “But your mouth ain’t.” A’keria laughs. “It what tour life do to you, you ain’t getting none, so you gotta provide your own, not that it explains those condoms girl.” _

_ “Listen!” Vanjie is heard, the voice unmistakable. “If you stay ready, you ain’t gotta get ready, but we all like a little extra protection every now and then.”  _

_ “Protection from what?” A’keria grabs her arm, Vanjie’s hand coming into view, a row of condoms dangling from her fingers. _

_ “Life on the road ho, you never know how your stomach is gonna act up-” _

_ “Oh lord.” Shuga’s voice comes in. “Please don’t tell me we’re discussing this.” _

_ “I ain’t got no shame, I gots me a dick on lockdown.” _

_ “We know!” Silky chimes in from the background. “You ain’t talked about shit else since the reunion, I know more about Brooke’s asshole than I know about my own.” _

_ “Nu uh!” Vanjie sounds mortified. “I ain’t talking about Brocks ass- Wait, I ain’t talking about mine eit- Fuck! Nobody think about nothing to do with any part of my mans!” _

_ A’keria cackles, her face broken into pure joy. _

///

_ “And Vanessa Vanjie!” Asia yells as Vanjie comes out on stage. She’s wearing a brown wig, a sports bra and black pants under a big military jacket. _

_ The season 11 girls are all standing around, dancing to the music as they’re closing down the nights tour show. Vanjie walks over the stage, stopping next to Silky who’s in top four blue, a red wig falling down to her shoulders. Brooke is standing on the other side in an ice skater esque costume in the same shade of blue and a short blonde wig.  _

_ Brooke has her arms around Plastique, the two of them dancing together and Brooke kisses her cheek, which makes the audience gasp and Plastique laugh as she pushes Brooke away. _

_ “Sorry guys!” Plastique puts her tongue out. “I’m your new stepmom now.” _

_ The audience boohs, and Plastique looks a little sad, but Brooke takes her hand. _

_ “Why y’all trying some shit?!” Vanjie yells into the audience, her voice loud enough that it can be heard even without a microphone. “Don’t you do shit like that to my sister!” _

_ “You got something to say Vanjie?” Asia laughs, her signature yellow looking stunning on her. Asia holds out the microphone, and Vanjie grabs it. _

_ “Oh fuck.” Yvie says in the background, a smile on her face. _

_ “Don’t you act like we broken up cause Miss Brooke Lynn ho is running around giving smooches out! He a touch ass bitch, and that ain’t no motherfucking problem!” _

_ “But you wanna kiss her dontcha.” Silky smiles, the other queen wiggling her brows. _

_ “I always wanna kiss my mans.” Vanjie laughs, and Brooke says something that isn’t caught on the microphones, her hand coming to rest on Silky’s stomach. _

_ Vanjie lights up, a smile breaking out on her face. “Hold this.” Vanjie hands the microphone to Silky, not giving her any choice in whether or not she wants to hold it. Vanjie puts her hand on Silky’s stomach too, both Brooke and Vanjie leaning over her, their lips touching, Brooke smiling into the kiss as Silky makes smacking noises in the microphone. _

///

_ Brooke is filming outside, a big roadside sign in the background. He’s wearing sunglasses and a black hat. _

_ “So we had to evacuate the van.” Brooke turns slightly, a large grass field behind him. Yvie is lying on the grass with a cap on his head and a sleep mask over his eyes.  _

_ “We have one Queen here who gets how to live life on the road.” Brooke smirks. _

_ “Is this what the winner gets?!” A’keria pops onto the screen, a red hat on his head and a denim shirt over a black t-shirt visible. “Ain’t no shade, ain’t no snacks.” _

_ “I don’t think they counted on the van breaking down Kiki.” Brooke smiles.  _

_ “We all out here taking on chances on getting bit by a damned spider.”  _

_ Brooke turns around even more, Vanjie showing up, and Brooke moves his arm to catch Vanjie under it. Vanjie is wearing a yellow flower behind his ear, and Brooke kisses his temple.  _

_ “How’re you feeling baby?” _

_ “Fine.” Vanjie turns a little so his head is against Brooke’s chest, Brooke running his head through Vanjie’s hair. “There’s a dead damned racoon with HPV-” _

_ “HPV?” Brooke smiles. _

_ “-on the bus.” Vanjie takes a drink of the giant Aquadore he’s carrying. “So we stuck here, and I’mma running a damned fucking fever.” _

_ “I know.” Brooke mumbles, his lips still resting against Vanjie’s temple. _

///

_ “What you got there Vanj?” Asia is filming Vanjie who’s standing in a pair of red and black chequered pants, a black t-shirt and a big jacket. _

_ “My meds.” Vanjie holds it up. “I’mma still on my fever bullshit, and we stopped by the store to get the good shit.” Vanjie smiles. “It ain’t helping, but at least it better than the oregano pills Brock made me eat.” Vanjie rolls his eyes, tender love so clear on his face. “Whoever thought pizza dressing was the way to feel fresh. Y’all, I checked it, and the shit ain’t clocking.” _

///

_ “Thank you for asking that question.” Brooke smiles. She’s sitting in a room with beige walls, her red hoodie on, her hair in a wig cap as she’s doing her makeup.  _

_ “It’s..” Brooke blends her eyeshadow. “It’s very strange to have won, but I’m very very happy. Yvie was just as deserving of that crown as I am, but I’m not going to complain about winning.” Brooke smiles, her eyes sparkling.  _

_ “All is very well in the world.” Brooke touches her eyelashes. “Except, umh.. Vanjie’s sick. He’s not feeling very well today, and that really sucks. It’s so…” Brooke pauses for a second. “Uncomfortable, to see someone you really care for feel unwell.”  _

_ Brooke looks back at the camera. “He went out like a light last night, barely even kissing me goodnight,” Brooke smirks. “Which I guess I’m glad he didn’t now.” Brooke chuckles. “He’s gotten some meds, and I hope he’ll be better, but I’m fully counting on a night in for us, I mean-” Brooke picks up her mascara, “no one has ever gotten sicker from a night of cuddling, right?”  _

_ Brooke pauses. “God. It feels so strange to be allowed to talk about these things with you guys.” Brooke smiles. “Like, it feels like the Drag police is going to come and get me whenever I say that anything positive about him.” She laughs, and continues to touch up her lashes.  _

///

_ “Hiiii.” Vanjie is sitting on a stool on stage in a green military jacket, and a yellow hoodie underneath. “I’mma real sorry, but I got a whole ass fever going on, and there ain’t no way I could’ave done gotten in drag for y’all tonight, sides.” Vanjie coughs a little. “Even if I wanted to, I promise Brock wouldn’t have let me. Miss ‘Show must go on’ backstabbing me like that.” _

_ The audience cheers, and Vanjie laughs. _

_ “I’m joking, I’m joking. Girl, he so sweet and caring, it almost kinda annoying. Any of you knew he was into herball bullshit?” Vanjie waits for a beat, “well, me neither. He calls it a ballet thing, but who here has ever even heard of magnesium.” _

_ The audience is quiet, everyone clearly agreeing that magnesium is a real thing. _

_ “Okay, so Imma note that down as the real deal.” _

_ “Ma’ma.” Asia speaks from outside the camera. “What’s your question?” _

_ “Baby, we all know the way to the heart goes through the stomach. What meals can you cook?” _

_ “Umh..” Vanjie holds the microphone up to his lips. “Mmmh..”  _

_ The audience starts laughing. _

_ “You know, I’m the kind of bitch that will order some food, and I will put it on a plate and make it fancy.” Vanjie chuckles. “I’m the kinda bitch thats all ‘oh, you coming by in 20? Hold on’” Vanjie taps on an imaginary phone, the audience laughing again. “That be is me ordering post mates.” _

_ “Brock knows how to cook though, so that’s nice. He makes a real good mac and cheese, and he swears he knows how to make all these south african dishes, but I ain’t seen shit for that yet, but I’mma keep you posted.” Vanjie laughs. “So follow me on Instagram for that good fresh foodie content!” _

_ Somone in the audience whistles.  _

_ “Of the none porn kind! Y’all nasty!” _

_ “What’s your question?” Asia asks someone else. _

_ “What’s your favorite part of Brooke Lynn’s personality?” _

_ “And that was personality!” Asia calls out. “Not body!” _

_ “Y’all noisy as fuck.” Vanjie laughs. “Umh, Brooke Lynn is really sweet, when he wants to be.No, really, he’s really thoughtful. I like a lot of things about him.” _

_ “Give us one detail.” Asia counters, which makes Vanjie smile. _

_ “What specific, Umh, for my birthday- He put a lot of thought into the gift he gave me for my birthday.” Vanjie reaches into his top, and pulls a little gold necklace out. “Now I’m the kind of ho where you better not be bringing me no damned gift cards for my birthday. I want the sentimental stuff, I wanna know you put some thought into this shit.”  _

_ Vanjie has his thumb hooked on the necklace. “It says toes, it his nickname and it real fucking cute. Y’all, if you ain’t seen Brooke Lynn’s feet.” Vanjie cackles.  _

_ “When we lying in bed, bitch I’m like this-” Vanjie stretches his body out, “I be laying next to him, trying to avoid touching them!” _

_ “In regards to Michelle Visage. How do you take critiques, and handle them respectfully?” _

_ “Now listen. When they showed all of those critiques, I promise, I never went,” Vanjie does a hand gesture, pointing at an imaginary judge, “back to her and got in her face. Like, I take it seriously. That was why I was always crying.” Vanjie chuckles.  _

_ “And sometimes it’d work, and sometimes I wouldn’t, cause the judges they don’t give you the damned same critique, they all only trying to help, but they all say different stuff. _

_ “Okay, so-” A girl in the audience has the microphone. “I think I speak for most of us, when I say that you’re our favorite queen of the season.” _

_ The audience cheers. _

_ “Nu uh!” Vanjie laughs. “Your current reigning is here, show some damned respect.” _


End file.
